An Angel and a Demon Sitting in the Backseat
by Runecat311
Summary: An Angel and a Demon probably didn't do anything in the backseat, but when Sam and Dean are away, the Supernatural -ha! they said it- will play. An Anaby Fic. Small collection of oneshots


**A demon and an angel sitting in the backseat...**

**A Supernatural Story**

"Dean! reality and porn!" Sam's familiar chastising voice brought a smirk to his brother's face; It would've been cute had we ever gotten along. Poor, sweet semi-innocent Sam he thinks that I'd just stick to him. I stole a look at the angel that sat next to me to find she to was looking at me too. No you asses I literally mean an honest to "God" holier than tho angel with the wings and all the shiny shit; we weren't ever meant to get along but we both shared a smile remembering the night an angel and a demon did more then bump red bones in a hayloft. That was some real material for Dean to whack off to there.  
**Xxxxxxxxxxx**  
I checked the window of an abandoned hayloft in an abandoned barn in an abandoned area completely isolated and abandoned for the thousandth time since hiding miss forgetful Angelface. I knew checking was pointless, but I had to keep up the act. There was something about her I couldn't place I'd never tell anyone but I'm a bit afraid of her; her presence powerful under that innocent face.  
"Well, just a little more time and I can get the boys." I summed up for miss doe eyes as her eyes shinned and her bottom lip quivered. "What?" I asked as I caught her eyes going up and down my body as she rubbed her arms.  
"I'm cold." She whimpered in a voice that made my meat suit ache.  
'The fuck, Ruby?' I thought to myself turning away. 'Stop this bullshit!' I almost went over to hold the poor girl, but instead refrained and tossed her a giant horse blanket that engulfed all of her except that damned red hair and adorable face with those moist piercing eyes and those pouty lips.  
"What now?" I groaned.  
"It's itchy." She pouted; I slapped myself in the face.  
"What will you have me do?" I asked the impossible woman that heard angels in her head.  
"Hold me." Those two words had my knees buckling. What pissed me off most was now that this body was vacant all of this shit I felt was MINE not an echo of the person inside but me. I shook my head snapping to reality; demons may be corrupt, but also possessive, I promised Lilith. Sure I could fuck Sam, but I swore to Lilith no one else, even if it was creepy we 'played' with her in child form. I had to refrain from this woman.  
"Aren't you afraid of catching my demon cooties or something?" I snapped on her; it was cruel and harsh and I wanted to apologize, but I didn't. The more distance between us the better. I won't allow myself to falter now we are so close. That redhead with those deep eyes and soft looking lips bit her bottom lip as if she was a child getting caught hiding something.  
"I will admit, your appearance scared me. You scared me a lot. But...Sam told me what you did. He told me all if it. Helping Sam while Dean was in Hell, picking a dead body to possess, helping the brothers fight against Hell; it seems you haven't forgotten your humanity." I chuckled and broke down in laughter at miss innocent's words.  
"Hunny, just because I remember what it's like to be human doesn't change what happened. You know Sam and I fucked?" I haven't a clue why I said that, but I continued on as if it didn't faze me as if I meant to say it. "Plus having sympathy for humanity and pity sex with a human doesn't change what happened to my actual body; my appearance. You saw me as I really am behind this body is one ugly demon no one can possibly accept!" I found myself tearing up I hadn't a clue why. My appearance never bothered me before, especially under Lilith's praises; I turned my back to angel radio before she could see. I shuddered as I felt her touch my shoulder just a second after turning away from her.  
"You just startled me, Ruby. You just startled me." I shivered as I realized I was cold too. "You're actually rather beautiful." My eyes widened at her declaration I tried to shake it off, but I couldn't help it anymore. Her gentleness is something I've never had as human or demon, it was...nice...refreshing. for the first time in a long time I didn't feel like a monster. I trembled from more than the cold now as I turned to face her. I pulled her close into an embrace.  
"Thank you." I whispered.  
"Don't thank me yet." She murmured.  
"Why?" I asked curious. She just wanted a hug, right? That's all she wanted from me right?  
"Because I want to give you what I think we both want." I was puzzled for a moment until she captured my lips in a searing kiss. I pulled apart from her, looking away.  
"W-why?"  
"Because I like you." The redhead purred. "And I can tell you like me too." She spoke as she grabbed through the fabric of my jeans to my wet center. My voice hitched and I was past the point of no return; it was all instinct from there as I jumped and wrapped my legs around her waist pulling her back into the pile of hay that lay behind us. There was no questions as I nearly ripped her shirt off of her still in a fiery liplock. The maybe not so innocent redheaded preachers daughter purred as she suddenly broke the kiss as she tugged at my shirt. "Off now. Please." I didn't hesitate or ask about her sudden change in personality as I did what she asked and stripped beneath her. She smiled evilly as she flicked an erect nipple that had absolutely nothing to do with the cold. My breath hitched and any retorts or comments were obliterated from my mind as her hands, lips and tongue had me quaking in a need I haven't allowed myself to feel in a very, very long time. Usually I'd top anyone in a heartbeat and assume full control, but this human and her almost divine touches made me feel it was alright to be on bottom for once. Something about her terrified the demon part of me, yet comforted whatever small fragment of my humanity. I loved it; I loved feeling the fear, the pressure, the need, safety and lust all at once and it crept its way out from my lips in moans and screams and one word I never ever used stupidly since becoming a demon. She stopped and I hid my face in my hands in shame.  
"What was that, Ruby? I didn't hear you." She spoke as she climbed on top of me, separating my hands pinning them to the side. I squirmed as she grinded into my core, our faces were millimeters away from each other.  
"I...said...please." I barely managed in between breaths.  
"Please, what?" She arched her eyebrow.  
"You damn well know-!" I yelped as her fingers dipped into my pants and teasingly rubbed my wetness.  
"Say 'please, Anna, make me cum'."  
"Please, Anna, make me cum." I said in almost total embarrassment. After so many years in torture and literal Hell I was quick to fall to the will of a human! That embarrassment disappeared as quick as the thought was formed from Anna's soft delicate fingers rubbing my clit at just the right spot that made my hips buck and my teeth sink into my lips to prevent a scream. Anna shook her head as she stopped briefly to remove my pants with those pouting lips.  
"We can't have you going quiet now. We only just started."  
"What the hell are you-!" A moan escaped my lips as Anna's softer tongue lapped at just the right spot. I couldn't help myself as I started to scream in pleasure, using one hand to grip that soft curtain of red and pull her closer as I came for her screaming her name; a white light engulfed my vision and I collapsed in the hay pile feeling her wrap around me, holding me close. "I had a feeling you needed that." She purred in my ear. "See? Not all women are bad." I nodded briefly almost indulging in the comfort of how close she was to me. Almost, but not quite as I suddenly remembered why we were even there, and a phone call I had to make.  
"Shit! Sam and Dean!" I exclaimed quickly grabbing clothes and tossing them on my body. "Get your clothes on, watch my body, I'll be back!" I prepared myself to emerge from my current body to borrow someone else's. Sam'll be pissed but I don't give a damn right now, I was running late. "Let's do this again, Angelface." I smirked before erupting from my body to seek out the brothers in a familiar cloud of black smoke.  
**Xxxxxxxxxxx**  
Of course, now things have changed yet they haven't. Turns out Angelface really is a fucking angel. I still wanted her, but... What about Lilith? Does Angel eyes still want me? Even after regaining her memory? I sat up straighter as I felt HER hand grip mine in the backseat and just like that, my answer was clear as we drove in the dark, our secret safe at least for now.


End file.
